Defenders: Los Enemigos Supremos
by DragoPhantom
Summary: Dan Phantom a escapado del termo fenton y se ha aliado a Vilgax, Dredd, El Cazador y El Dr.Drakken, juntos planean destruir a los heroes y conquistar la tierra y más alla, podran los heroes unirse para detenerlos o caeran divididos dejando que la tierra caiga con el peso de su fracaso?
1. Aclaración

Primero quiro aclarar que esta historia tambien la estoy subiendo en Wattpad, tambien aclaro que las actualizaciones seran algo lentas, todos los heroes perteneceran al mismo universo siendo que esto ocurre 2 meses despues de lo susedido en planeta phantom, un año despues de el final de omniverse, entre los capitulos 8 y 9 de max steel, en la mitad de la segunda temporada de kim posible y a principio de la segunda temporada de america dragon

Y puse a dredd en lugar de Makino porque considere que seria lo mejor y no pudo imaginar a Makino en un equipo debido a que el no trabajaria con ellos el los trataria como seres inferiores bueno adios si quieren un emparejamiento diganme en los comentarios


	2. Dan Phantom Libre

**_Amity parks_**

Se pude ver la ciudad de amity parks una ciudad hermosa para vivir gente amigable , buenos vecinos y lo mejor su propio heroe, Danny Phantom el heroe mitad fantasma de la ciuda el se ocupa principalmente de los fantasmas pero desde el insidente del desesteroide se han registrado menos ataques debido a que la mayoria de los fantasmas decidieron convivir con los humanos...

???:"huyan humanos porque soy el fantasma de la caja"

excepto los estupidos claros pero la mayoria si, Danny se dirigio a un almacen de cajas donde el fantasma de las cajas estaba asustando a las personas

Danny: "hey tonto ,empaca esto"

Dijo mientras le lanzo una explosión de ectoplasma la cual el fantasma no pudo esquivar dandole de lleno para que danny use el termofentom para capturarlo despues de eso salio volando del lugar mintra que la gente le agradecia ahora el regresaría al fantasma de la caja a la zona fantasma luego iria a la escuela todo parecia ir muy bien

Danny:es un muy buen dia que podria salir mal hoy...

**_Zona fantasma_**

**_Torre de clockwork_**

Se podia ver a un fantasma vestido de violeta con una cara azul pálido y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, un mecanismo similar a un reloj está incrustado en su pecho, lleva un bastón de tiempo, que utiliza a menudo, debido a su naturaleza basada en el tiempo, su cuerpo fantasma cambia constantemente de una forma infantil a una forma adulta a una forma antigua, este fantasma era clockwork el fantasma del tiempo el estaba observando el futuro donde se veia a la ciudad de Nueva York destruida por cinco figuras la primera figura era un fantasma mayor alto y musculoso poseía el pelo flameado de color blanco nieve con una cola de caballo, piel azul clara y ojos rojos con líneas oscuras alrededor de ellos, también poseía orejas puntiagudas, colmillos y una perilla, llevaba un mono negro con adornos blancos, un cinturón blanco, guantes negros, botas blancas y un logotipo de una D en el pecho llevaba una capa que es blanca por fuera y negra por dentro en el aire disparando rayos de ectoplasma a alguien muy parecido a el mintras tambien destruia la ciuda al mismo tiempo, la segunda figura llevaba un traje que lo ayuda a controlar la energia que absorbia, el traje es negro con algunas manchas con rojo en él, en la armadura, que están bloqueadas en sus nudillos, pecho, hombros, piernas, brazos y cabeza, los hombros de la armadura tienen bordes afilados, en el centro de su pecho, tiene un dispositivo en forma de diamamte que lo ayuda a extraer la extraña energia, también tiene más de estas aberturas de sifón en forma de diamante en la palma de sus manos y la boquilla de su casco, su casco poseia un borde afilado en la parte inferior que lo hace parecer una perilla peleaba con alguien con un trage blanco con algunas partes azul, la tercera figura poseia una apariencia muy diferente a los demas, su piel era de un tono verde, tentáculos como una barba ,en su cabeza había un blindaje metálico, y sus brazos era grandes, su cuerpo es cubierto de una nueva armadura y era más grande que los demas peleaba con lo que parecia a una polilla azul gigante con un simbolo de reloj de arena verde en su pecho, la cuarta figura era de estatura media y poseia piel azul clara, cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo, una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo y una cintura gruesa, llevaba puesto un abrigo y pantalones cruzados azules, con guantes negros y botas, también lleva un cinturón hancho y un collar negro, ambos en relieve con círculos de color verde pálido, le disparaba a una chica peliroja mintra esta esquivaba los disparos, la ultima figura era la de un hombre con un craneo de dragon como casco que le tapaba la cara vestía un uniforme morado oscuro botas oscuras una capa negra con su mano sostenia una lanza de doble punta de alta tecnologia peleando con un dragon rojo

???:"asi que tambien lo sabes"

Le dijo una figura mientras caminaba hacia el respondiendole

Clockwork:"porsupuesto, despues de todo es nuetro trabajo"

dándose la vuelta para ver un hombre de unos 40 años o más, de cabello corto de color negro, usaba camisa nlanca, una corbata negra y sobre esto un abrigo color café y sobre todo esto su bata blanca de laboratorio, a esto se suma sus lentes protectores color verde y sus pantalones de tela negra y zapatos del mismo color.

Clockwork:"lo sabe muy bien paradox"

Paradox:"ellos tendran que unirse para esto o el univeso caera"

Clockwork:"también caera si fallan"

Paradox:"si...pero son nuestes unica esperanza y lo lograran, un chicle"

Clockwork:"no dudo de eso, y no quiero"dijo en voz monotona

Paradox:"yo me ecargare de benjamin, Jake y kimberli, tu de los jovenes daniel y Maxwell"dijo mientras se retiraba para poder reunir a su parte del nuevo equipo, despues de que paradox se fuera clockwork miro en un estante a un termo fenton en el estaba el peor de los fantasmas que se allan visto decidio dejar el cuarto minutos despues el termo comenzo a agrietarse y una luz ectoplasmatica salia de las grienas para despues explotar dejado ver al mismo fantasma que clockwork vio este era dan phantom y estaba iracundo todo su futuro fue borrado todo por lo que habia trabajado para gobernar la zona fantasma y el mundo humano y ahora no tiene nada y lo peor es que no pudo matar a esos maldito que se opusieron a su gobierno, los maldito ben tennyso y kim possible siempre se escapaban cuando el los iba a matar sus compañeros de la resistencia lo distraian y ahora por culpa de su yo mas joven todo se perdio, su ira llego tan lejo que lanzó un gemido fantasmal detruyendo el lugar

Dan:"sino puedo tener mi futuro tendre el tuyo y esta vez matare a esas plagas rapidamente me causaron suficientes problemas ya y **_TRAERE EL INFIERNO A LA TIERRA UNA VEZ MÁS!!!_**"dijo gritando la ultima parte pero antes de irse vio la pantalla y lo vio el y cuatro más causando destrucion y le crecio una sonrisa lunatica

Dan:"y no lo hare solo esta ves..."

* * *

**_Eso es todo por hoy, originalmente_** **_el capitulo era más largo pero sigo teniendo problemas con mi cuenta así que en el próximo capitulo pondre lo que me falto en este, por favor pido su comprensión, también comenten que les parece este primer capítulo_**


End file.
